User blog:Chrismh/Your Least Favorite/Disliked Food is ! (the opposite of the previous post)
This is a continuation of my previous post (which also explains how this topic works so please check it out if you didn't yet), which you can find here: Favorites :3 -------------------------------------- *Breakfast: *Lunch: *Dinner: *Snack: *Sweet (could be a baked good or dessert): *Candy: *Drink: *Ice cream/Frozen Treat: *When sick: *Fruit: *Vegetable: *Condiment: *Soup: *Food that has been ruined for you for any reason (I don't know if everyone will have an answer <3<): -------------------------------------------- (You're going to learn that I'm a picky person who feels sick easily by the slightest thing, apologies in advance~) *Breakfast: plain or soft toast or bagels, english muffins (I just don't like the taste, but I'll still eat it on rare occasion) *Lunch: N/A *Dinner: boxed/oven meals (only because I've had them so many times. I'd rather just make it fresh), ''hot dogs (''I never really liked them but on very rare occasion I might have one), ham (I just really hate it). *Snack: Tortilla chips, peanuts (unless they're coated with a barbacue or spicy shell). *Sweet: anything banana-flavored or with coconut, certain cakes because they're too sweet ''and make me feel physically sick (''but I can't really tell until I eat it...), apple and pumpkin pie (ONLY because I've had them so many times. I have no problem eating them but if I had to choose a pie they wouldn't be my first choices, but I recently had an apple, walnut, caramel pie that was AMAZING!) *Candy: anything banana or coconut-flavored (I detest artificial banana), chocolate from a certain brand (I won't name names... unless you ask me ;3 I love chocolate A LOT and I'm pretty spoiled, but I always graciously accept whats given to me even if I hate it- except for this brand <_< I freak big time, but to be fair I make it very clear I hate it if someone were to ask me so they were warned to begin with). '' *Drink: Tea (''I can handle milk tea and I love fruity ice tea, but otherwise I don't like how it tastes), water (I know thats bad but I just can't drink it. I try all the time and it's not any easier for me), milk (it makes me feel sick), I won't touch anything coconut either. *Ice cream/Frozen Treat: Banana popsicles because they taste artificial (I was given one after my tonsils were removed, how's that for irony?) *When sick: plain toast and soup (I almost got physically ill from the combination, I couldn't finish either item) *Fruit: Banana (this is the only banana thing I can handle eating but I still don't favor them), coconut (my mom loves it but I hate it so much) *Vegetable: Tomato (I like ketchup though), ONIONS (I despise them), cooked peppers (if its plain/not made with something else because I don't like the bitter taste), spinach (I've eaten it a couple times but its never grown on me), the raw taste of potato, peas, green beans (but I like to pop them out from the tubes or pods and eat those) *Condiment: I don't like non-homemade jams or jelly (too sugary for me), peanut butter, honey (I can handle it in small doses though). *Soup: N/A *Other: meat that's like... moist or wet (not counting when it has sauce or seasonings on it and its supposed to be that way), it really disgusts me. Fish. (sorry for what I'm about to say next) on my "special days/weeks" I don't like red saucy things, or chinese food because the smell makes me feel nauseated- during those times I just want chocolate and to be left alone. *Food that has been ruined for you for any reason: Cream puffs (our neighbor made some and I got food poisoning, I feel physically ill just looking at them now), Pudding (those cream puffs were filled with it, but I'm recovering from that), canned chicken soup (it was what was given to me with that toast). Category:Blog posts